


Smashed

by keitaiga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitaiga/pseuds/keitaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>university AU<br/>drunk karaoke leads to a very welcome bit of information coming Oikawa's way</p>
<p>(matsuhana is very background in this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashed

**Author's Note:**

> so this takes place a few years down the road, they're all in second year university and living in the same city, but not necessarily going to the same schools  
> they'd get together once every two weeks in a group but meet up individually outside of that.

People always assumed Tooru was the lightweight out of all his friends. In fact, he was a little weaker than average but could still hold his own after a few drinks.

Now Iwaizumi, contrary to his appearance, couldn’t drink to save his life.

He was ten times worse than the other three combined. He would get wobbly and disoriented after a single beer and totally smashed beyond comprehension after a third. After he hit his limit he would usually fall asleep, no matter where he was. Tooru usually reached his limit at four or five and started feeling woozy at two.

He watched as Iwaizumi glared into his second beer, eyes looking bleary.

“Ooooi! Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki, red-faced but still steady, slung an arm around his shoulders and was trying to tug him off the couch. “It’s your turn to do a song!”

Iwaizumi grumbled and slouched lower, clutching his beer like it would save him from Hanamaki’s pestering.

“No I don't wanna. It’s embarrassing and Oikawa’ll laugh.”

He tended to be more honest when drunk.

Tooru gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his heart.

“Iwa-chan you wound me! I would never do such a thing as laugh at your horrible singing!”

“Shut up dumbass.”

Tooru grinned and took a sip of his cream soda. It was his turn to be designated driver so the karaoke bar had given him a little wristband and unlimited access to soft drinks.

It was one of the reasons they frequented the place.

Strangely enough, he preferred the nights when he had to keep to the soda. A drunk Iwaizumi was something worth seeing and remembering. Possibly also worth taking incriminating videos of for future blackmail. His grin turned into a smirk as he remembered how a few months ago, Iwaizumi started belting out Careless Whisper in the middle of a public park after climbing onto the huge horse statue in the center. To his credit, he managed to remember all of the lyrics and even kept up the whole triumphant conqueror pose throughout the song before falling off and trying to sleep on the grass.

Tooru had it all on video, backed up to several different places in case one got damaged or discovered.

“What’re you smirking at? You’re up.”

Matsukawa sharply elbowed him in the side and Tooru looked up to see a very red and wobbly Iwaizumi clinging to the mic stand and Hanamaki holding two mics, along with the infernal device used to pick songs.

Leaning back against the couch, Tooru picked his soda up. Leaving the song selection to drunk Hanamaki would be an embarrassing ordeal that he wanted no part of.

“Nah, this is Iwa-chan’s time to shine!”

Hanamaki’s face looked like it was about to split in two from his grin. “I thought you’d say that! Well then, I guess you wont mind if I send that little video file from last month to someone…”

Tooru cursed.

He’d almost forgotten about it. That had been a pretty bad day for him. He’d gotten drunker than usual because of lack of sleep and lost all control of his mouth. Iwaizumi was passed out next to Matsukawa in the backseat and Hanamaki was taking them all home when Tooru started sobbing uncontrollably about his entire life and his gigantic, apparently obvious crush.

And Hanamaki had the entire thing recorded.

That bastard.

Tooru glared at him and snatched the microphones as he stood up. “I don’t remember raising you to be like this Makki.”

Both Hanamaki and Matsukawa snickered. “Love you too mom!”

Tossing his head with a huff, Tooru picked his way up to the front where Iwaizumi had given up on using the mic stand as a crutch and had sat down cross legged on the floor.

“Iwa-chan, that can’t be comfy.” Tooru handed him a mic and hauled him to his feet. It became clear very quickly that he couldn't keep upright on his own. Tooru draped one of Iwaizumi’s arms over his shoulders and tried to support him. It had never been an easy task, but practice makes perfect. He’d done this way too many times before.

Hanamaki, that little shit, selected a love song and smiled innocently as it started to blast out of the sound system.

“Dammit Makki! Choose something better!”

Tooru yelled into the mic, his voice shrill and echoing with the amplification. Iwaizumi winced and twisted a bit to give him a piece of his mind, forgetting that it meant he’d also be yelling into the mic.

“Fuck! Oikawa you dick! You’re making my ears hurt!”

They all grimaced at the volume, Matsukawa grabbing the remote and switching the song to some kind of catchy pop nonsense.

Tooru could barely concentrate on keeping them both upright and singing the parts he was supposed to. Iwaizumi was warm, very warm against his side. He was yelling the lyrics out with no regard for tone or the microphone dangling at his side, yet Tooru could barely keep himself from blushing.

The song went by and another started. Iwaizumi had gotten into the swing of it so Tooru stayed up for another round with him, barely noticing that Hanamaki switched the mic in Iwaizumi’s hand for his almost empty beer at some point.

They ended up also doing a third before Tooru’s legs were aching for a break. Iwaizumi may not be taller, but he was _dense_.

They flopped down onto the couch, Tooru sighing in relief and thanking his lucky stars that he was an athlete. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iwaizumi fidgeting and shooting glances at Matsukawa’s cup.

His eyes widened.

Oh shit.

How much had Iwaizumi already had to drink?

“Hey Oikawa… I betcha I can down that in three seconds.”

“Iwa-chan hold up we are not playing this game–!”

He was too late. Iwaizumi grabbed the drink, which was probably rum and something, and swallowed it in the blink of an eye. He slammed it back down while giving Tooru the biggest shit-eating grin and snickering.

Tooru would be swooning at how that face and that laugh plucked his heartstrings, but he was more concerned that they now had about ten minutes before Iwaizumi would most likely decide to fall asleep. Did he mention that Iwaizumi was dense?

“Makki, Mattsun, its time to go!” Tooru called out to the other two and gave them a look that explained everything.

“Got it, you take him out and we’ll grab the stuff.” Thank god Matsukawa rarely got anything further than tipsy. Tooru gave him a grateful smile and started to haul Iwaizumi out to the car, wanting to get him there before he conked out for the night.

“Come on Iwa-chan, time to go home.”

“Don't wanna.”

“Yes you do. Your mattress awaits, and so does the hangover you’ll have in the morning.”

“I’ll stay at your place then. The hangover won’t find me there.”

Tooru didn’t think he’d ever have enough of Iwaizumi’s drunken logic. It was adorable.

Piling him into the passenger seat, Tooru stood back to admire his handiwork. Not thirty seconds after sitting down Iwaizumi was out like a light.

“You made it?” Matsukawa and Hanamaki were walking over with their jackets and bags, Hanamaki was stumbling more than walking though.

“It was a close one, but I know Iwa-chan well enough to grab him just in the nick of time!”

Hanamaki snorted. “Oh shut it. If you could see the extensive amount of blackmail I have on him from times I’ve dropped you off first you’d shit yourself. Then you’d cry tears of joy and ask for copies.”

Tooru had to cover up his surprise quickly. “Mattsun! Makki’s saying vulgar things again!”

Matsukawa looked down where Hanamaki was smirking at him. “I’ve heard him say much worse.”

Tooru glanced back and forth a couple times before he realized what they were insinuating. “Noooo! I did _not_ need to know that! Where is the bleach?!”

“Aw come on princess its not that bad. Now drive us home before I feel the need to make out in your backseat.”

That's it. Hanamaki was getting shit-all for his next birthday.

 

Driving back was a quiet affair. The roads were pretty empty, seeing at it was 2am on a Thursday, and everyone was feeling exhausted now that there was no music to keep them pumped up.

Tooru pulled up to the curb and twisted around in his seat.

“Mattsun, here’s your stop.”

“Ah, me too.” Hanamaki scrambled out of the car first.

They thanked him for the ride, Matsukawa hesitating before shutting the door.

“You sure you can manage getting him home on your own? You two can stay here if you want.”

Tooru smiled back. “Its fine.”

That was mistake number one.

Well actually, falling for his childhood friend was mistake number one but Tooru preferred to call it his Big Mistake. This was mistake number one of the night.

Tooru was halfway to Iwaizumi’s apartment when he said fuck it and turned around. He was tired and not in the mood to fish through Iwaizumi’s pockets until he found the right key. He started driving to his own place instead.

This was mistake number two.

Mistake number three was hauling Iwaizumi onto his back to bring him inside. Tooru almost had the door open when he felt a face nuzzling into the side of his neck, sending puffs of air over the sensitive skin.

A shiver ran down his spine.

He almost dropped his keys twice but managed to get the door open. Immediately he marched Iwaizumi over to the bed and set him down, taking off his shoes and pants so he could sleep in his t-shirt and boxers. That part was pretty routine for the both of them so it didn't really count as a mistake.

The sole benefit of being in love with someone you’re close with is how lax the boundaries for what’s acceptable are.

Tooru changed into his usual pajama shorts and shirt before he made mistake number four and gave in to temptation. He tugged the covers down and flopped into bed next to Iwaizumi, pulling the blankets back up when he was settled.

Another fun fact about drunk and drowsy Iwaizumi, he was cuddly as fuck. Tooru only felt a little guilty for taking advantage of that at every possible opportunity.

It took a few minutes before he was being pulled over, his face tucked under Iwaizumi’s chin and strong arms wrapping around his shoulders to keep him there. Tooru let out a sigh and snuggled closer.

“Hmm…?”

He froze.

Was Iwaizumi waking up?

That had never happened before. How would he explain their position? Dammit he should’ve just stayed at Matsukawa’s where there were more reasons to keep him away from temptation.

Tooru cautiously tilted his head back to check and met a dark pair of eyes staring back blearily.

“Tooru?”

He couldn't move. He was terrified and elated at the same time.

“You’re just dreaming Iwa-chan. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm… one of these again…? Then… why aren’t we…?”

Iwaizumi frowned and wiggled down so they were face to face. He pressed a slow kiss to his forehead.

Then another.

One on each temple.

The tip of his nose.

Peppered on the ridges of his cheekbones.

Then he pressed a final one straight on the lips.

Iwaizumi leaned back and smiled, one of those rare pure smiles that Tooru got to see once in a blue moon.

“S’much better… G’night Tooru…”

It was accompanied by a yawn and Iwaizumi nuzzled closer so that their foreheads were barely touching before shutting his eyes again.

Tooru was still frozen.

He didn’t know what to do.

What had just happened?

Was Iwaizumi still drunk?

He started replaying the events of the night in his head and his memory snagged on Hanamaki’s passing comment about blackmail. Then Iwaizumi had woken up, recognized him and planted one right where it counts.

Oh fuck.

He’d been so blind…

Actually, looking back on it, he hadn’t really been blind. He’d just never considered that Iwaizumi was just as good, if not infinitely better, at concealing things.

Tooru was practically shaking with anticipation of waking up later and relief. He indulged himself and quickly brushed a kiss of his own on the tip of Iwaizumi’s nose before squirming down to nestle back under his chin.

The ache he’d borne with for years was gone and the warmth surrounding him felt like heaven, even if his first kiss stank of beer.

He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

 

 

 

Tooru woke up before Iwaizumi did, as was usual. He was thankful to every deity imaginable that neither of them had classes on most Fridays. Memories of last night started rolling in and he felt his face heat up until it burned.

On any other day, Tooru would quietly disentangle himself and tiptoe away, leaving Iwaizumi to wake up without ever knowing of the way they’d slept, but today was different.

Today he could stay.

And he damn well would.

Tooru pressed his nose against Iwaizumi’s throat and exhaled. He wanted Iwaizumi to hurry and wake up, but also to never move from this moment.

After another hour Iwaizumi made a grumbly noise and wrenched open his eyes. Tooru squirmed up so that they were face to face again.

Fuck, this was nerve wracking, but in a good way. His heart started beating like it was going to fly out of his chest.

Normalcy.

Lets start with normalcy.

“Morning sleeping beauty! How’s that hangover?”

Iwaizumi glared at him, then his eyes flew open in shock, no doubt realizing that last night had not been a dream.

He opened his mouth to say something, looking panicked and his arms drew back.

Trying to avoid what could only be impending disaster, Tooru had to think fast.

“I love you too!” He blurted out his confession, face red and determined. The last thing he wanted was a misunderstanding.

Iwaizumi looked more shell-shocked then panicked now so it had probably worked. Then his face turned bright pink and he turned over to hide in a pillow.

Tooru felt his face stretch into a goofy smile and poked Iwaizumi’s cheek. His heartbeat was slowing down as his nerves dissipated.

This was Iwaizumi after all, there was nothing to be nervous about.

“Aren’t you gonna say it back Iwa-chan?”

He barley made out Iwaizumi’s muffled “Fuck off Oikawa” and giggled as the tips of Iwaizumi’s ears and the back of his neck flushed.

Tooru felt like he could fly.

“Not gonna call me Tooru either?” He teased with another poke.

To his surprise, Iwaizumi flipped back over and kissed him, sending a rush of heat all over his body, especially where a hand smoothed over his jaw.

Both of their faces were flaming when Iwaizumi pulled back.

“Fuck off Tooru.”

Tooru snorted and ducked his head, feeling the weight of Iwaizumi’s chin return to the top of his head and arms wrapping back around his shoulders.

Tooru scooted himself a little closer and tangled their legs, shutting his eyes.

He wouldn’t mind staying like this just a bit longer. He took a deep breath in and pressed his forehead against the warmth of Iwaizumi’s chest.

Actually scratch that.

“Iwa-chan you stink like beer.”

“So do you…” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded drowsy and Tooru had to stop himself from reveling in how he could feel it thrum through Iwaizumi’s chest.

He sat up with a huff.

“I wanna smooch you so go brush your teeth.”

Iwaizumi stared at him in surprise and no small amount of embarassment.

“Then you have to do it too dumbass.”

The realization dawned on him. He would have to get up too.

And he really didn’t want to.

Oh well. Those kinds of things could wait until later. His bed was warm and Iwaizumi was even warmer.

Tooru snuggled back into their previous position and shut his eyes.

“We can do that later.”

Above him, he felt more than heard Iwaizumi’s mumble of agreement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you were able to make it i applaud you


End file.
